


Treasure

by Rikube



Series: Prompto's Treasure [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Somnophilia, Copious amounts of saliva, Dragons, I think I got everything, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tail Sex, inhuman dicks, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikube/pseuds/Rikube
Summary: Dragons enjoy treasure, Noctis is Prompto's.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of a mini series of an au where Prompto is a dragon and Noctis is still just human. It's been years since I lasted posted something online anywhere so I hope you enjoy. Listen to the tags and read at your risk. On a final note, I'd like to thank my beta reader for making this possible and for putting up with my bad habits.

A dragon and shiny were two words that always went together. Prompto figured it was no different from him and his thoughts on Noctis. Looking over the sleeping male, he ran his fingers over the length of his body, rolling over on top of him. His too human fingers drifted down along the form, tracing the slight muscles underneath the shirt he wore to the loops of his pants. Noctis didn't have gold or silver on him, but he shone in a way that caught his eye when they first met up on the mountain. It was the reason why he agreed to help the prince and his kingdom despite his hundreds of years of keeping out of human business. It was why he'd chosen to save him from the failed experiments that were threatening to eat him and furthermore help him get back to good health.

It still amazed him that he was allowed to do this. Even after his true nature and form had been revealed to the man and his human companions. The acceptance that he found there still warmed his heart, the ability to lay beside his lover in bed, within the same castle walls that had once belonged to a kingdom he would have considered his enemy amazed him daily. He was blessed by the generosity he'd been given, holding it, hoarding it the way only a dragon could. Sure it wasn't the usual treasure. He didn't have the piles of gold at his feet or the dank, dark cave to live in. He’d had all of that at one point, he didn't need it anymore. This was the richest treasure he could have. Smirking, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the pale column of neck being offered to him, knowing that soon the alarm would go off and wake his sleeping beauty up. He thought briefly for a moment, as his hands curled into the material hiding the body he desired, that his life was like almost like a fairy tale at this point. He was the dragon that the knight was supposed to slay. Yet he ended up here.

Raising the fabric above the male's body, exposing more of the flesh, he leaned forward. Pressing his against the skin, he inhaled the scent of what belonged to him. His tongue slid along the flesh to taste it. His tongue still looked human enough, even if it was slightly longer and textured in a way it shouldn't be. He tasted the male, loving every second of it. It made him eager for what he was about to do. Briefly glancing up at the sleeping face, he hooked his fingers around the waistband of the pants, finding it harder to keep his illusion up. He was safe in here, he knew that. Old fears still crept up from time to time, and exposing himself was one of them. He ducked his head back into the scent, using it to ground and calm himself. The changes swept over his body, offering him nothing more than a simple burning sensation that faded seconds later. Behind him, his long, gold scaled tail whipped back and forth, settling on wrapping around a pale leg. He dragged sharp pointed teeth downwards, a trail of saliva left behind in their wake. The human hands were clawed, golden scales speckling up his arms in small clusters, bigger the further up they went, hidden behind his clothing. It didn't stop him from continuing to pull downward, his pupils now in thin slits among the blue of his eyes. He let his longer tongue roll out of his mouth, curling around the base of the cock that began to expose itself. He continued to pull until the pants were off completely, tossed to the side and his body was nestled on his treasure's legs. He pulled them apart slowly, leaning along the length of the still sleeping male to grab the bottle from the nightstand. He popped open the cap of lube, rubbing it along a few of his clawed fingers before returning to where he'd been. He let his fingers roam behind his balls, digging in slightly along the sensitive flesh there to the entrance he desired.

The nail gently breached the entrance as his tongue wrapped around his cock once more. He let it run along the length of the organ, bringing his mouth to it after teasing him for a few moments, allowing the cock to settle in his mouth. He began to suck, eager to make the male harden in his mouth. His free hand dragged up a thigh, resting on his stomach. Still the prince didn't stir. Typical of him, he thought to himself, his fingers moving upward to trace one of the scars on the male's torso. A mark of what they'd gone through and overcome for Insomnia. He traced with his fingers, pleased when the male squirmed underneath him. He took it as a sign to suck harder, taking more of the organ into his mouth, his tongue moving along the small amount of length remaining. An idea hit him as he pressed his finger in deeper, one that he'd been toying with for some time now. He hesitated for a moment, letting his fingers slip out of the stretched entrance entirely, the slick digits running along the curves of the pale ass, before hitting the sheets. His tail moved, the golden scales shimmering in the dim light streaming into the room. He glanced to it, then back to the sleeping figure. Reaching out, he grabbed the discarded bottle of lube, pouring a copious amount onto his hands. His tail moved closer, swaying back and forth slightly as he ran his fingers along the tip of it, down to where it flared out.

With a wicked grin, he pressed his lips to the pale flesh, adjusting his body to allow the tail access to what he wanted. He ran his tongue along a different scar, dragging his teeth along the ragged white line. His hands splayed out on either hip, nails dipping crescents into pale flesh. The tail came in closer, the tip pressing against the entrance he desired. With the lube he met little resistance when the tail pushed deeper inside, still think enough to slide in from the fingers’ stretching. He moaned against the flesh his mouth was pressed to, dragging his teeth over the scar he was teasing. His fingers dug in deeper, as he pushed his body into the one beneath him, his cock brushing against the human one. The tail continued to push in further, the thicker part meeting the entrance. It didn't stop him. He continued his endeavour, forcing the walls to spread around him. Another strangled moan left him, louder this time. Still the man did nothing. He didn't even stir. Shifting his body, he dragged a hand towards the cocks, wrapping his fingers around them. He slid the cocks together, his ridged organ pleasantly stimulated by the contact. The tail moved within the male in unison with his movements, deep inside of the male, pushing to its limits.

He thought of stopping, the fear of finishing too early a threat for him. He quickly shook it off, grunting as he moved faster, nails digging into both organs slightly. The human cock swelled in his hand, the walls tightening around his tail, pleasing him. Prompto moved upwards, sharp teeth leaving marks along the pale flesh, before he reached the lips of the male he wanted to wake up. His hand gripped the waist of the leaking male, feeling himself swell as well, the pleasure building within him. He wanted to see his treasure, his gold, covered in his fluids and eager for more. Stroking them both harder, he moaned against the closed lips, mouth slipping off at one point. He ended up pressing his face into the male's neck, letting out a deep groan of pleasure, when they both came. The human was first, fluids spilling out, Noctis finally mumbling and shifting in his sleep. It pushed the dragon over the edge. He pulled away, fingers coated in cum, as he stroked himself over the chest, tail slipping out when he was finished. He wasn't done there. Tracing his fingers through the black, oily fluids splashed across his treasure's chest, he brought himself back down to male's entrance. His cock was already stirring for the second time. He wrapped his hands around Noctis' cock, stroking it back to a full erection once more. He was pleased it didn't take him too long to get there. Eagerly, he grabbed one of the pale legs draping it over his shoulder, the other following after. He grabbed a pillow, leaning over the male, spreading the nearly depleted supply of lube over his aching erection. He lined himself up, beginning to slide into the stirring prince. He knew what would happen, he'd braced himself for the blue orbs that flew open and the long drawn out moan that left the perfectly shaped lips. He grinned, teeth sticking out against his lower lip, pleased with himself. He didn't waste his breath with talking, instead he pulled the male closer to him, sliding deeper into the warmth at a crawl. Each ridge slid slowly along the tight rim he was breaching, his hands feeling every shudder that ran through the human underneath him.

“Prom... You tease...” Noctis, grunted underneath him, pleased when their bodies came closer, not quite touching. The words did nothing to speed Prompto up. They did, however, please him. The prince lifted pale hands upwards, digging them into the pale back; dragging downwards to the twin markings he knew rested there. “Never thought you'd take me up on my of... ah.. fer...”

Prompto merely smirked, not answering with words. He slid in a little faster, picking up his painfully slow pace to something more bearable for the both of them. His hands curled around the pale hips, tracing the bones that jutted out. “I did. I hope you enjoy this...” The dragon arched his body, allowing his wings to burst forth for the male. The golden appendages dripped black oil, the fluids pooling down onto the bedding below. He spread them wide, shivering when the fingers trailed along the sensitive skin near his wings. He dipped his head forward, tongue rolling out of his mouth, dark liquid rolling down his tongue to meet the cum on the pale stomach.

“Noct...” The dragon mumbled, a low rumble in the back of his throat. He opened his pools when he felt the bed shift, his pace falling short for a moment. The prince had arched off the bedding, rolling his hips to meet him, one of his hands dipping down to his stomach. The human blue met the icy dragon eyes, as the fingers swirled within the dark fluids, before coming to rest on his lips, painting his mouth black.

“I want more, Prom... Give it to me...”

Not having to be told twice, the dragon focused on sliding his cock deep into his human companion. Each push into the male brought him closer to the edge, the ridges catching on the inner walls each time. His gaze was locked on the fingers sucking on his dark cum, tainting the prince with his fluids. He licked his lips, moving in, taking the hand away from there. “Mine,” he growled, catching the prince in a deep kiss, the dark fluids steadily dripping down his mouth, staining his teeth and chin faintly. Noctis didn't care, his hands tangled into the blonde locks of hair, eagerly returning it.

Sweat moved along their bodies, as each of them swelled, the walls tight around Prompto's swollen organ. Moans were lost into the kiss, until they finally broke it, a cry leaving Noctis' mouth as he came for the second time this morning. The dragon didn't last much longer. With a roar, he bit down on his treasure's shoulder right where the mark he'd previously left was. Blood rushed into his mouth when the skin broke around his teeth, his cock pumping the other full of his tainted fluids. The black liquid continued to come out of him, leaking lazily out of the male's ass once he began pulling out of him.

“Morning, my treasure.” Prompto stated, gently removing himself from the man as he let his legs slide down. His fingers brushed along the leaking entrance before he brought them, coated in fluid, to the stained lips. He sucked in a breath at the tongue that darted out, eagerly licking them. “Yes... You're mine.” He whispered again, pleased when he was given an eager nod in return. The prince surprised him by grabbing his body, forcing him down on the bedding, their bodies pressing together, fluids leaking out between their bodies.

“I'm all yours forever, my dragon.” The prince whispered into his ear, the pale hands wandering to grab his ass. He bucked his hips up again, an invitation for more, when a knock interrupted them.

“Noct, your father is requesting your presence sooner rather than later.” The crisp British tone was easy to pick out, a simple knock left in its wake. One for them to stop and get ready or else he'd come in and force them apart.

Laughing softly, Prompto forced himself to break away, running a hand through his hair. “We can continue later.” He smiled, sliding off the bed to force himself to stay apart. He turned, claws clicking on the rich tiled floor, his tail swaying as he headed towards the bathroom.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've come this far, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are welcomed, but not necessary. I do plan on continuing this with some follow up pieces, including one with an actual plot, keep an eye out for them. Thank you for reading.


End file.
